I Kissed a Girl
by ZackPuppy
Summary: It's Kanra's birthday and she already has in mind what she wants for a present. Inspired by the song "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry. Genderbent IzayaxMasaomi. One-shot.


"Ma~sa~mi~chan~" Kanra called in a sing-song voice. The blonde girl groaned as the older woman latched onto her from behind. "You know what today is, right~?"

"Gee, I wonder," Masami sarcastically mumbled. "It's your birthday, big deal." Kanra pouted.

"You're so mean, Masami," she complained, letting go and putting her hands on her hips. "I just want you to celebrate with me, that's all." Masami glanced over her shoulder.

"Something tells me I don't want to know what you have in mind for 'celebrating', Kanra-san. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home," she replied, heading for the door. Kanra grabbed her wrist and started leading her in the opposite direction.

"Well, I don't excuse you, dear. Now come~!" she said, dragging her to the couch. On the coffee table, Masami happened to notice a bottle of wine sitting with two wine glasses and pulled her hand out of Kanra's grip.

"You're insane! I'm underage and you know it!" she yelled. Kanra shushed her by putting a finger on her lips.

"Yes, yes, I know. But it's not like that's stopped me before, now has it~?" she asked, a smirk on her face. Masami's face turned bright red.

"Pervert!" she yelled, turning away. Kanra rolled her eyes and pulled Masami towards the couch anyway, despite her protests.

"Now sit," Kanra stated, pushing the girl onto the couch. Masami glared at Kanra as she sat next to her and began pouring the wine. "Here you go~" she said, offering the girl a glass. Masami shook her head in the negative.

"I'm not going to drink damn it!" she snapped. Kanra sighed; at least she only had one glass in her hand at the moment.

"I thought you were so mature though, Masami-chan~" she teased, turning a little more towards Masami and putting one arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "Was I wrong? Are you really just a little girl?" she continued, waving the glass in front of Masami's face.

"I am not a little girl!" Masami snapped, face red from embarrassment.

"Is that so~? Prove it to me~" Kanra whispered, almost seductively, as she put the glass to Masami's lips. Masami gulped but took a sip as Kanra held the glass for her. "See, that wasn't so bad~" the older woman said, passing the glass to Masami before pouring herself a glass. "Cheers~" she chirped, tapping her glass against Masami's in toast. Masami continued to glare at the glass but cautiously brought it up to her lips again. One sip turned into another sip and another until the glass was empty. "Would you like some more, Masami~?" Kanra asked, her own glass empty.

"I guess," Masami muttered, not really looking at Kanra. Her cheeks were flushed. The informant simply shrugged and poured them both another glass. Masami didn't even get halfway through her second glass before she was sitting it down.

"Hm~? Done already~?" Kanra asked, looking at the girl out of the corner of her eye. Instead of responding, Masami slowly climbed into Kanra's lap, straddling the woman. Kanra watched her in amusement, her drink still in hand. Masami's face was still flushed, perhaps even more so than a few minutes ago.

"Kanra…san…" Masami mumbled, caressing the woman's face lightly. Kanra simply chuckled in amusement, grabbing one of Masami's hands and kissing her knuckles lightly. It wasn't too surprising Masami got drunk so quickly, considering it was her first time having any sort of alcoholic beverage. Though, it'd be interesting to see what kind of drunk the girl was. Of course, Kanra wouldn't do this to her on a regular basis. Wrapping an arm around Masami's waist, Kanra sat forward just a little to sit her glass on the table. Instead of saying anything, she simply sat back and continued to watch Masami. The blonde girl kept pursing her lips as she continued to caress Kanra's face. So far, Masami was just too adorable that Kanra wanted to start ravishing her right then and there. However, she restrained herself in favor of seeing what the girl would do. At that moment, Masami started to lean in, capturing Kanra's lips in a chaste kiss. She pulled back for all of a few seconds before giving Kanra a deeper kiss which Kanra immediately returned.

"Masami, I didn't know you felt that way~" Kanra teased, smirking at the girl. Masami frowned.

"Mm shut up…" she mumbled, kissing her again and wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. Kanra rested her hands on Masami's back but was surprised when Masami, not breaking the kiss, reached behind her to move one of her hands on to her ass. She simply chuckled and slid her hand under Masami's skirt where she began to massage the girl's ass. Masami moaned into the kiss and stuck her ass out as if to get more of Kanra's touch.

"You know," Kanra said, breaking the kiss momentarily, "as much as I love this, how about we take this somewhere a little more… comfortable?" she asked, twirling a lock of the girl's hair around her finger. Masami nodded a little and stood up.

"Mm I can't wait," she said, a playful smile on her face as she leaned over and kissed Kanra one last time before starting to stumble towards the bedroom. Oh, so Masami was a horny drunk? This was good to know. That being said, she was still drunk. Kanra herself, however, was tipsy, but had a stronger resistance to alcohol than the girl for obvious reasons.

"Um, Masami-chan? Hold on," Kanra called. Masami stopped and turned around, tilting her head in confusion. The woman simply scooped the girl up. "I don't want my cute little Masami to hurt herself in her stumbling~" she cooed. Masami simply smiled and wrapped her arms around Kanra's neck. Kanra proceeded to carry Masami into the bedroom and sat her on the edge of the bed. Without wasting a second, the blonde girl was already taking off her clothes, bra and panties included. The older woman chuckled and stripped naked as well.

"Mm, Kanra-san~" Masami said, grabbing Kanra's hand and urging her to sit next to her.

"Hm~?" Kanra replied as she sat next to the girl. Masami giggled and cupped the back of Kanra's head, fingers tangled in dark locks, as she kissed her deeply. Kanra moaned into the kiss and reached between the two of them to massage one of Masami's boobs, earning a moan in response. Masami broke the kiss briefly and crawled towards the center of the bed, Kanra following behind her.

"Lay down…" Masami mumbled, pushing Kanra onto her back. The woman did so and Masami climbed over her, straddling one of her legs which she bent so her thigh was up against the girl's pussy. Masami pushed her hair out of the way and resumed kissing Kanra, slowly rocking herself against the woman's thigh. As the informant kissed back, her hands trailed down the girl's back to her ass and began to rub it. Masami moaned into the kiss, rocking herself a little more. After a few minutes, the kiss was broken for air, but Masami continued to rock against Kanra's leg. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders again, so Kanra reached up and pushed it out of the way before pulling the girl into another make-out session.

'_Too bad she's not always this loveable…_' Kanra found herself thinking as her hands roamed all over Masami's smooth skin, occasionally pushing her hair out of the way again with her left hand. Her right hand soon found its resting spot on the girl's left breast, which it began massaging in time with Masami's rocking. Masami moaned, leaning down into Kanra's neck. She began placing butterfly kisses all over the woman's neck, shoulder, and chest. All of a sudden, she rolled off of Kanra onto the bed next to her, lying on her side. Kanra rolled onto her side as well without any words from the younger girl, propping herself on her arm so she was looking down at the girl. One could almost say the form she'd taken over the girl was a possessive one, as she had also placed her left leg over the girl's hips.

"Kanra-san~" Masami moaned as the woman's hand began roaming her body once more. It started at her ass and went down her thigh while Masami practically mirrored her actions with her own hand. They then caressed each other's faces at the same time, meeting in the middle with a kiss. From there, Kanra moved towards Masami's ear. Masami mewled as she went after her ear, both licking the edge of it and nibbling it lightly. After all, her ears were her weakest spot. As she did this, Kanra rubbed Masami's shoulder.

"My cute little Masami~" Kanra whispered, kissing her neck as her hand trailed down her back. Without any instruction, Masami rolled onto her back as Kanra simultaneously began to hover over her, placing kisses down her chest, breasts, and stomach. Masami continued to mewl and moan, shivering when Kanra would lick instead of kiss. This time, Kanra's hand traveled down Masami's body even further and touched her lightly, earning a squeak from the girl as her hips unconsciously thrust into her hand.

"Touch me more there, Kanra-san~" Masami pleaded, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck.

"Oh~?" Kanra asked, a devious smile on her face. "You mean like this~?" She then gave Masami's clit a stroke, the girl's body giving a jolt as she moaned.

"More… Touch me more…" she moaned. Kanra chuckled, pushing her own hair out of the way as the girl whimpered from loss of contact.

"I've got a better idea in mind~" she whispered seductively. Reaching into the drawer next to the bed, Kanra pulled out a dildo shaped vibrator. She then placed the tip of it against Masami's clit and turned it on. The younger girl instantly melted against the vibration. "You like this much better, don't you~?" Kanra asked. Masami could only nod in response, not being able to find any sort of words as she moaned. "How about this~?" she asked, inserting the vibrator inside the girl's vagina. Masami let out a loud moan as her back arched. Once the vibrator was inside the girl, Kanra chuckled as she got between the girl's legs. Masami instantly wrapped her arms and legs around the woman, kissing her deeply as she squirmed. Kanra's hand was still on the vibrator, pumping it in and out of Masami, as her free hand massaged her breasts. Within minutes, Masami moaned her name loudly as she hit her orgasm, after which Kanra shut it off and slowly pulled it out.

"K-Kanra-san…" the girl panted as the woman stroked her face.

"Hm~? What is it, Masami?" she asked, twirling a damp lock of blonde hair around her finger.

"Let me… do that to you…" Masami said, catching Kanra by surprise. The surprise, however, was short lived.

"Mm… very well~" she replied, kissing Masami on the lips before she rolled over onto her back. Masami grabbed the vibrator and quickly got in between Kanra's spread legs. She turned the vibrator on and placed the tip as the woman's entrance before slowly pushing it inside. Kanra moaned, thinking it was unusual to be receiving something like this from the girl for once. Usually she was the only dominant one in bed. However, while she preferred being the dominant one, she certainly wasn't about to stop this. After placing the vibrator inside the woman, Masami straddled her, kissing her on the lips, neck - pretty much everywhere. Her hands explored the woman's entire body as she bucked underneath her, stopping on her breasts. While she fondled the breasts, Masami began going after Kanra's neck, sucking on it before nipping at her. Kanra moaned loudly, a devious smile forming on her lips as the girl blew on the newly formed hicky. '_Perfect~ Now she won't be able to deny anything once she's sober again~_' she thought to herself. It wasn't too much longer before Kanra hit her orgasm, pulling Masami into a deep kiss. Masami reached down and turned the vibrator off, pulling it out of the woman and licking it.

"Mm~ So this is what we taste like together~" she mused. Kanra chuckled as she pushed the girl's hair out of the way once more and pulled her into a kiss. There was no doubt in her mind that Masami was indeed a horny drunk; a very, very, VERY horny drunk. Not breaking the kiss, Masami sat the vibrator on the nearby table before cupping Kanra's face.

"My little Masami's such a cute little pervert~" Kanra cooed, causing Masami to giggle and blush.

"Kanra-san's a pervert too," she replied before rubbing at her eyes. Noticing this, Kanra smiled and pulled the girl down next to her.

"Masami-chan should get some sleep now~" she said, pulling the covers up over them. Masami nodded and snuggled against the informant, nestling her face in the woman's breasts.

"Kanra-san is very boobylicious…" she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Kanra chuckled as she stroked the girl's face. While she wasn't looking forward to the girl complaining about her very first hangover, she couldn't wait to watch her try and deny the night's events. '_Tomorrow will be so much fun~_' she thought to herself as she held the sleeping girl close.


End file.
